customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
Convexity (The Legend of Spyro Fanfiction Trilogy)
}} |} Convexity is a the dark energy of all of the realms. In the Dragon realms Convexity can only take the form of a purple Dragon and after Spyro sacrified himself to save Cynder, Convexity was able to be resurrected taking the form of Dark Spyro, after that he can keep hold of the same physical form unless another purple Dragon dies. Convexity has the ability of corruption which alows him to choose anyone he wants and force them to join him giving his prey no chance of backing down. The Story In Legend In the beginning of time there were said to be 2 different realms, the Dragon realms (consisting of only light) and the Convexity realms (consisting of only darkness) until they one day collided. The two realms are still considered two different realms. The only way to get through from one realm to the other is through the third realm in between known as Convexitys gate (AKA, Convexity from The Legend Of Spyro: A New Beginning). Death of the Dragons Convexity is often refured to as a large sphere of dark purple lightning (almost like a Plasma Sphere). After the death of Spyro, Convexity was able to take the shape of Spyro and become a physical form once more, thus allowing him to compleat the task that he had started millions of years ago. Convexity then declaired war on the other Dragons but before such war could start Spyro and Convexity had already began there final battle for power in the mountain of Malefor. Convexity had told Spyro that whilst living in the land of the dead he had formed a plan to bring about the end of the Dragons called the Death of the Dragons. After believing that they had destroyed Convexity once and for all Spyro and Cynder were dissapointed to find out that Convexity was using there attacks for his own and after using an earth fail on Convexity he gained the power to turn Spyro into stone. However, this drained Convexitys energy so Malefor had the chance to sacrifice himself to kill Convexity using a light fury just like Spyro had done to save Cynder. Stone Cold Warrior Spyro's stone staue still remained in the Dragon temple still holding some of Convexity's dark energy meaning that once Cynder had found a way to open the statue Convexity could once more break free into the world. He had attempted to distract Spyro and Cynder from what he was realy planning by bringing all of the Dragons around the world into the same place. This had confused Spyro and Cynder enough to trick them to think that Convexity was realy planning to stop Spyro in the past so that this would never happen and he could continue his million year old plan. Spyro then went back in time by the power of the Chronicler to stop Convexity from changing the past. Convexity had joined forces with his past self to make there empire even stronger. Convexity had told Spyro the truth of where he had come from and said that as long as Cynder remembered him then he was alive but if Cynder ever forgot he would die, and if Spyro ever died then Cynder would lose her memory of him. Convexity then attempted to wipe Cynders memory therefor killing Spyro. Convexity then however didn't realise the power the Spyro had over his past self. Spyro had convinced the past Convexity to fall into a crack in the centre of the mountain along with Spyro as the two of them fell into eternal darkness Spyros death had wipped the memory of Cynder from the moment that she had been almost trapped in the statue of Malefor in the Dragon graveyard. The Dragons of Shadow After many millions of years Convexity's plan had finally come into place. He was ready and with it he had resurrected his army called The Dragons of Shadow (Or the Shadow Dragons, or simply just Shadows). Malefor had known of this plan ever since he had agreed to join Convexity and had done all he could to build up the army. After he fell to his doom in Stone Cold Warrior, Spyro was working for Convexity in the land of the dead hoping that one day Convexity would grant him access into the Dragon realms once more as Collosus Spyro. After Spyro had been resurrected Convexity's victory was short lived after Spyro's first order was to kill Convexity which he did by crushing him into the ground that he stood on. Convexity then later tryed to comunicate with Spyro and Cynder in his temple where the portal to Convexity's gate would open allowing the spirits to get through but what Convexity did not rely on was that the spirits would turn on him and attempt to close the gate to the other realm. Inspirations The Makuta Convexity was based on the character The Makuta from the BIONICLE series. Many quotes from the film 'BIONICLE: Mask of Light' can be spotted in many of the fanfics. "I wanted to give the idea of a Shadow creature that lurked in the darkness and at any time could come to you in a vision or dream and torment you with lies and convince you to do what you don't want to and after watching the first BIONICLE movie a few times whist thinking of inspirations I thought that the Makuta was a perfect character to base Convexity on." -Bionicle2809 The Shadow Convexitys personality was also based on the character The Shadow from the book Inkheart. "The Shadow is meant to be a creature that is imortal because it is simply a black shadow. It feeds off its masters victims and is created by there ashes. I wanted to give the feel of Convexity as an evil darkness that has lived throughout all eternity that was created from the black and darkness of all manor of evil creatures. However, Convexity is alone and does not serve under anyone like the Shadow" -Bionicle2809